silver shine
by ishikawa kaito
Summary: "Cepat tahan bekas luka nya!", sasuke bergegas setelah mendapat kabar dari sahabat nya."apakah mungkin naruto menyukai mu juga hina?", "makin lama aku makin bingung dengan mu hinata", mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk mereka. Lebih baik aku pergi dari kehidupan kalian berdua.


Silver Shine

Disclaimer : om Masashi Kishimoto

Story by : Ishikawa Kaito

Pairing : Uchiha sasuke, hyuuga hinata,(slight pair: NaruHina)

Warning : AU, tiap karakter sangat OOC, norak, abal, typo(s)

Rated : M

DIWAJIBKAN BAGI MEREKA YG BERUMUR DIBAWAH 18 TAHUN UNTUK SEGERA MENEKAN TOMBOL BACK!  
Fic ini mengandung sara, dunia malam, alchohol dan rokok..  
*loh?*  
DLDR...

Prologue  
Wait a second, let me catch my breath  
Remind me how it feels to hear your voice  
Your lips are movin, I cant hear a thing  
Livin life as if we had a choice  
Anywhere, anytime  
I would do anything for you  
Anything for you  
Yesterday got away  
Melodies stuck inside your head  
A song in every breath.

Lagu milik musisi sekaligus produser musik terkenal itu mengalun indah dari dvs player nya seraya ia men-scracth vinyl dalam dj mixer nya. Headphone menempel ditelinga kanan dan kirinya. Rambut hitam legam nya membuat siempunya makin terlihat tampan dalam kemilau kerlap kerlip cahaya lampu yang bermain liar dalam ruangan gelap itu. Onyx nya menatap layar laptopnya untuk melihat kestabilan laju musik nya. Dengan hanya mengenakan shirt hitam dengan jeans panjang biru yang robek robek, ia meloncat loncat demi menambah adrenalin pada kerumunan didepan nya untuk membuat situasi panas dimalam itu. Wajah nya semakin berkeringat seiring semangatnya yang mengubah suasana lewat lagu genre EDM yang ia bawakan. Sepasang mata amethyst menatap nya dari arah bar. Semakin menatap nya intens, berharap yang ditatap menatapnya balik. Sembari menghabiskan tequilla sunrise nya, ia terus menerus menatap pria itu tanpa bosan sedikitpun. Bagi nya, satu malam tak melihat penampilan pria itu adalah dosa besar. Perlahan wanita bermata amethyst itu bangkit, mengangkat tangannya keudara. Meresapi setiap dengungan lagu yang dimainkan pria itu. Menari dengan bebas, tanpa ia sadari sang empunya onyx menatap nya takjub. Berfikir, mengapa kami-sama bisa menciptakan mahluk seindah itu. Rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna indigo, mengenakan midi dress berwarna hitam dengan tali yang menggantung dileher nya, paha mulus putih nya.. dada nya yang.. ehmm... lumayan.. what?  
Sesaat ia menggeleng pelan lalu kembali memfokuskan permainan nya..

Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Oh, wont you sing me to sleep now?  
Sing me to sleep

Remember me now, time cannot erase  
I can hear your whispers in my mind  
Ive become what you cannot embrace  
Our memory will be my lullaby

Semakin terlena dalam buaian lagu yang dibawakan oleh pria itu.. membuat nya semakin merasa melayang tinggi seakan lagu itu ditujukan untuk nya seorang.

Sing me to sleep now  
Sing me to sleep  
Wont you sing me to sleep now?  
Sing me to sleep

A-anytime  
I would do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do  
Time away  
Yesterday-day-day-day-day  
A-anytime  
I would do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do  
Time away  
Yesterday-day-day-day-day

Lagu itu berakhir dengan letusan kembang api yang menyatakan pergantian tahun kala itu. Sang empunya mata amethyst tersadar saat handphone nya berbunyi.  
"Ye tsunade sama, a-aku akan segera kesana", jawab nya seraya bergegas mencari pintu keluar.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke keluar dari dalam sebuah club ternama milik kakak nya. Itachi uchiha yang setengah berlari, menghampiri adik nya yang hendak pergi. Ia heran, mengapa tumben tumben nya adik nya pergi disaat ada pesta besar di club milik nya ini.  
"Otouto! Matte!", panggil itachi,  
"Huh? Ada apa aniki?", yang dipanggil cuma berbalik sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobil nya.  
"Kenapa buru buru sih? Baru jam berapa nih?", tanya itachi lagi,  
"Maaf, aku harus ke IGD, tsunade sama memanggil ku karena ada urusan disana", sesal sasuke.  
"Huuhh.. kau ini siang jadi dokter, malam nya keluyuran jadi dj, ya sudah pergilah, hati hati!", jawab itachi sambil geleng geleng. Sasuke hanya mengangguk sembari membuka pintu mobil nya. Ferrari spider berwarna hitam itu lantas melaju keluar dari parkiran club terbesar dan termegah di konoha milik uchiha sulung itu dengan elegan.  
Meninggalkan itachi yang masih menatap nya lalu menerima telepon dari entah siapa.  
Sasuke membuka handphone nya lalu mendapati pesan baru disana.

From: dobe  
Ooy.. Teme lu dimana? Urgent nih, IGD rame ga ada lu.. haha.. Tsunade baa san nyuruh lu kesini cepetan..

Tak menunggu beberapa saat, sasuke membalas pesan nya melalui whatsupp.

To: dobe  
Berisik. Gua lagi dijalan. Bentar lagi sampe dobe.

Sent.

Tak sampai 30 menit sasuke sudah sampai di area rumah sakit. Ia mengambil tas dan jas putih nya untuk berkemas lalu memutar mobil nya untuk parkir.

Saat sasuke hendak memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit, ia melihat seorang gadis yang ia rasa pernah ia lihat entah dimana. Hanya saja penampilan nya berbeda. Yang ia lihat kini adalah dokter muda yang terlihat berpakaian rapi namun terkesan kuno. Rambutnya diikat setengah lalu mengenakan kacamata yang terlihat agak tebal. Ketika ingin menghampiri nya setelah keluar dari dalam mobil, gadis itu terlihat dihampiri oleh beberapa dokter lain. Diurungkanlah niat nya untuk menghampiri dokter muda jtu lalu ia melangkah kedalam loby rumah sakit. Disana ia melihat naruto yang sedang modusin suster baru diresepsionis.  
"Kalau kau nanti ada waktu, kita jalan yah-! Eeehh!", teriak nya setengah kaget, karena sasuke menarik kerah jas putih nya seketika menyeret nya pergi. Suster yang dimodusin hanya tertawa tertahan melihat dua orang pangeran bertangan dingin itu pergi.  
"T-teme! Apaan sih lu!?", rocos naruto saat sasuke melepaskan nya.  
"Hidup lu tuh ga bisa ya kalo ga godain cewe sehari aja?", tanya sasuke sambil bersidekap.  
"Berisik lu, udah kayak nyokap gue aja", rungut nya.  
"Dimana urgent nya? Mana Tsunade sama?", tanya sasuke to the point.  
Naruto mengangkat telapak tangan nya sebagai isyarat untuk sasuke agar mengikutinya. Tanpa basa basi sausek mengikuti pria blonde itu pergi. Naruto mengisyaratkan agar masuk kedalam ruangan direktur utama di rumah sakit itu. Sambil menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya pada sasuke ia berbisik.  
"Tsunade baa san sedang sensi, jaga intonasi mu saat bicara padanya ya?", tatap naruto intens, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh sasuke, ia lantas mengetuk pintu lalu masuk.  
"Sasuke. Berikan laporan mu tentang operasi kazekage kemarin. Gimana progres nya?",  
"Ini laporan nya Tsunade sama. Progres tuan kazekage berjalan baik. Tim kami berhasil mengatasi masalah jantung nya.", jawab sasuke tenang.  
"Bagus, apa kakashi selaku team leader 7 sudah mengatasi efek komplikasi nya?", tanya Tsunade menyelidik.  
"Sudah Tsunade sama. Kini hanya tinggal memantau perbaikan kondisi pasien tersebut."  
"Bagus. Kau boleh pergi, bantu dokter lain di IGD. Oh iya, beritahu naruto jangan menggoda suster baru lagi, karena kalau tidak akan kupatahkan leher nya."  
"Baik Tsunade sama, saya permisi", jawab nya sambil berojigi. Pada saat membuka pintu, dilihatnya wajah naruto yang sudah pucat pasi sembari memegangi leher nya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh ringan melihat tingkah sahabat nya itu. Namun perhatian nya sedikit teralihkan karena ia melihat dokter wanita yang dilihatnya didepan tadi. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, onyx nya menatap amethyst itu dengan perasaan aneh. Wanita itu lantas menundukkan pandangan nya kelantai. Dua dokter wanita disebelah nya menatap sasuke aneh bergantian.  
"Hei sakura!" Naruto yang sudah sadar kembali, berlari menghampiri dokter wanita yang dipanggil sakura itu. Rambut nya seperti gulali, jidatnya lebar dihiasi tato berbentuk wajik berwarna ungu mirip seperti Tsunade sama. Dan yang satunya berambut pirang seperti naruto. Berparas cantik, bertubuh seksi dan modis.  
"Oh! Naru! Kau habis dihukum Tsunade sensei lagi ya?!", tanya sakura, sasuke ikut berhenti disebelah naruto lalu memperhatikan ketiga dokter muda itu.  
Matanya masih tertuju pada yang ditengah. Masih menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah nya yang memerah entah kenapa.  
"Nggak dong. Abis anterin ini nih, pangerang tampan dari gua hantu," sambil menunjuk sasuke disampingnya, yang ditunjuk cuma mendeathglare yang nunjuk. Dan yang di deathglare cuma nyengir gaje.  
"He.. ino siapa dia?",  
"Huh? Hhaha.. eh iya kenalin, ini dokter baru," ujar yang berambut pirang yang bernama ino.  
"N-nama ku hyuuga hinata, yoroshiku..", ucap nya malu malu.  
"Oh, aku namikaze naruto. Yang ini uchiha sasuke. Panggil aja dia teme. Hhaha.. aduh!", kepala nya berdenyut setelah mendapat jitakan keras dari sasuke.  
"Hahaha! Rasakan! Kau sih," ucap sakura sembari menahan tawa nya begitu pula ino yang menutup mulut nya menahan tawanya.  
"Sasuke uchiha . Spesialis bedah jantung. Salam kenal", ucap sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya yang hanya dibalas dengan sorakan 'huu.' yang menggoda dari mereka.

"Oh, a-aku hyuuga hinata. Spesialis penyakit dalam. Salam kenal." Jawabnya sembari menetima uluran jabat tangan sasuke.  
"Ciyeeeee.. temee...", goda naruto. Sasuke lantas melepas jabat tangan nya saat naruto menggoda nya. Sakura dan ino pun melihat nya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia memalingkan wajah nya kearah lain.  
"Ehm.. aku harus ke IGD, maaf."  
Jawab nya sambil ngeloyor pergi.  
"Oy teme! Ngambek lu jelek ah! Sakura, ino, hime aku duluan yah.. jaa..", jawab nya sambil berlari mengejar sasuke.  
"Huuh... dasar naruto. Kelakuan nya tidak pernah berubah." Ucap ino sambil geleng geleng.  
"Hey hinata, tadi naru panggil kau apa?", tanya sakura sambil menggodanya.  
"Ihh sakura chan, hentikan.."  
"Ciyeee hinataaa..", ujar sakura dan ino kompak.

Mereka bertiga berjalan melewati koridor menuju ruangan Tsunade sama sembari tertawa tawa karena kejadian tadi. Satu hal yang pasti tertinggal dalam sesi perkenalan singkat tadi. Beberapa spekulasi hinggap dibenak sasuke seraya terus digoda ole naruto. Semu merah masih berbekas dikedua pipi hinata yang bahkan kini sedang mengerjakan laporan nya diruangan nya.

Tbc~

Pojokan author...

Huaaaammmm... boring banget ya fic nya? Mana pendek banget lagi? Agak ragu ngasi tanda tbc diatas... –" lanjut gk yaah... -_-"

Maaf yaa kalo yusuke membuat fic baru yg masih aja ngebosenin buat kalian... buat yang masih setia sama BLACK AMBER... yusuke bakalan lajutin kok... tapi mungkin mau nyoba fokus sama silver shine ini dulu kali yahhh... hhuuhh... entahlah... hhehe..

Domo arigatou na... ^^v

Keep reading keep review... and keep smiling... #lohh

Nyaaann~

Yusuke


End file.
